First Steps
by FictionWriter09
Summary: A stressful day is soon forgotten when Régine has a surprise for her Papa.


**Disclaimer:** **The Three Musketeers and it's contents are property of Alexandre of Dumas. I'm just playing with them ;)**

 **This not compliant with my other story, see profile for future reference.**

* * *

July 1608

Without a single cloud for reprieve the summer sun baked the city of Paris in a hazy heat even though it was only midday the day seemed to drag on, even the light breeze did nothing except carry the smells of hot refuse and whatever the vendors happened to be cooking, which though unpleasant the people seemed to ignore it as they pushed their way through streets going about their daily business. Somehow through the chaotic sea of colorful fabric and incessant prattle Athos turned a corner and finally reached the apartment he shared with his comrade Porthos. Letting the door fall shut behind him as he entered and hung his hat and cloak on a nearby chair, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he made his way into the parlor.

Adjusting to life here was a lot harder than he imagined, not only was he still getting to know the vastness that was Paris, but he'd also recently been granted a commission as a musketeer. At the forefront of it all was learning how to be a single father. Needless to say Athos was exhausted and grateful for the the afternoon off.

Now in the stillness of the apartment he allowed himself to collapse on the sofa, "Grimaud, Wine." he called, settling comfortably in the corner. Minutes later Grimaud appeared, bottle of Spanish wine in hand.

Athos accepted the bottle with little more than a dismissive wave as he pulled one leg up on the sofa, taking a leisurely sip of wine allowing it to flood his system. With a sigh he drew the bottle away, letting his eyes fall closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in effort to sooth the dull ache behind his temples.

That's when he heard it; a small mischievous giggle. Athos straightened up, eyes snapping open, but glancing around he saw no one. Pinning it to exhaustion he slouched back into the corner. As he raised the bottle to take another sip he heard it again. This time it was louder, more of screech coming from directly behind him.

Athos suddenly grinned, he knew that sound. Twisting in his seat, he glanced back and sure enough there sat his ten-month-old daughter Régine. The golden skirt of her dress fanned out around her as she sat in the door way clinging to her blanket.

Swinging himself around to sit on the edge of the sofa, Athos sat the bottle down as he turned to his daughter. "There you are, you silly girl." he chuckled. Régine waved her arms excitedly, at the sudden attention. Rising tiredly he made to cross the short distance between them when suddenly albeit with some difficulty his daughter pulled herself up on shaky legs.

For a moment neither moved as Athos froze, holding his breath in a mix of pride, fear and anticipation while Régine seemed to contemplate the six feet between them. Slowly Athos lowered himself to one knee arms outstretched. "Régine, come here."

Holding precariously to the door frame with one tiny hand she shook her blanket at him giggling as she did so, however when it became clear her father was not going to move she tilted her head in a combination of confusion and frustration, letting out a small screech as she stomped her feet.

Athos edged forward just a little to entice her, palms extended. "Come to Papa." It was now a matter of patience; as ever so slowly Régine let go of the doorframe swaying as she glanced at her Papa trying to figure a way to get closer. "That's it you can do it." he encouraged feeling a warmth spread throughout as he did so. Then suddenly with a look of concentration she took one unsteady step forward, then another and Athos couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Her third step however was less successful than the previous tow and before he could react she had fallen forward.

However she did not cry instead with a tiny grunt she attempted to continue what was to her was a great game. It was sort of strange combination of a walk and crawl; with her right leg and left arm bent in crawling position as she tried to push up with her left leg and right arm despite the fact her head was still very much on the floor.* He found himself chuckling, just as he was about to give up this venture she sprang up wobbly; hair mused and face flushed, sporting a radiant smile taking off like a shot right foot than left til she had closed the distance collapsing in his arms burying her fingers in his beard as he stood swinging her joyously around the room. "Oh you clever girl." placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek causing her to giggle.

When Porthos arrived home later that found that evening it was to find Athos in a half crouched position walking backwards around the table praising Régine as she clung to his hands taking large uncoordinated steps happily babbling away.

* * *

 **Author's note II: First of Thank you again to LadyWallace :)And I hope everybody enjoys this.** *** This is what my Niece did when she first learned to walk.**


End file.
